We Got Love?
by Hwimang
Summary: No summary. RapHope. Namseok. Hoseok and Namjoon. J-Hope and Rap Monster.
1. Chapter 1

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

"Noona, mau ikut sebuah acara?" tanya Jungkook.

"Acara apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"We Got Love?" ujar Jungkook.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hoseok

"Sudah, ikut saja. Nanti aku daftarkan, ya?" tawar Jungkook.

"Tidak aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak kok. Nanti Noona akan masuk televise" ujar Jungkook.

"Huh? Yang benar saja" ujar Hoseok tak percaya.

"Noona, seminggu lagi, kalau ada paket masuk, beritahu aku dulu ya?" ujar Jungkook.

"Kau beli online lagi? Demi Tuhan Jung Jungkook, kau ini ingin membuatku bangkrut ya?" kesal Hoseok.

"Aish, bukan. Sudah, pokoknya bilang saja" ujar Jungkook final.

"Iya iya" ujar Hoseok.

Hoseok sebenarnya tidak tahu We Got Love itu acara apa. Yah, karena ia jarang nonton televisi. Ia hanya menurut saja pada Jungkook, adik kandungnya yang punya banyak ide absurd karena terlalu lama sendiri, seperti dirinya.

Seminggu kemudian, paket yang Jungkook katakan datang. Hoseok sebenarnya penasaran, tapi itu privasi adiknya. Ia langsung memberikan paket itu pada Jungkook yang dibuka dengan antusias.

"Yuhu!" seru Jungkook.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Pengumumanmu Noona" ujar Jungkook.

"Pengumuman? Pengumuman apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Acara We Got Love itu loh" jawab Jungkook.

"Oh yang itu. Bagaimana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau terpilih Noona. Kau akan ikut acara itu" jawab Jungkook.

"Terus aku harus apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Besok ku antar ke stasiun TVnya" ujar Jungkook.

"Terserahmu" ujar Hoseok.

Esoknya, Jungkook mengantar noona-nya ke stasiun TV penyelenggara acara itu. Hoseok disuruh untuk menandatangani sebuah kontrak dan mengisi formulir biodata sekaligus menyerahkan foto terbarunya. Kru acara tersebut menerangkan konsep acara yang diikuti Hoseok dan beberapa gadis lain.

"Jadi begini, acara ini mirip seperti kencan buta. nanti, para lelaki akan diberi kopian biodata dan foto kalian. Mereka akan memilih salah satu dari kalian. Kalian juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jika, kalian dan laki-laki itu saling memilih, maka kalian akan melakukan sebuah kencan yang akan diliput. Kalian bisa melakukan pendekatan dan akan menjadi pasangan sungguhan jika kalian saling menyukai. Di akhir acara nanti, lelaki akan menentukan, mereka akan menjadikan kalian pasangan mereka atau tidak" jelas kru itu.

"Ini kopian biodata dan foto. Silahkan di baca dan dipahami. Lalu, besok, kalian bisa menyerahkan pilihan kalian dan berikan pada kami. Ini kertas pilihannya. Ada yang ditanyakan?" lanjut kru itu.

"Tidak" serempak seluruh gadis.

Hoseok sudah paham dengan konsep acara ini dan mulai membaca satu persatu profil para pemuda yang terpampang dihadapannya. Hoseok tertarik pada sebuah nama, Kim Namjoon. Pria itu berambut perak dengan sepasang lesung pipi. Tampan dan, SWAG. Hoseok suka pria seperti itu. Akhirnya Hoseok, menuliskan nama pria itu.

Pada hari "Reveal Your Choice" Hoseok harus tampil dan mengikuti acara tersebut. Hoseok memakai sebuah gaun berwarna hijau pastel, rambutnya digerai indah, sebagai alas kaki, ia memakai sebuah flatshoes berwarna senada dengan gaun yang dipakainya.

Hoseok dan gadis lainnya, harus ditutup matanya dengan sebuah sapu tangan dan duduk dibelakang tirai merah, membawa kertas pilihan mereka.

"Para gadis sudah datang. Nah sekarang, silahkan buka penutup mata kalian" ujar MC.

Semua peserta membuka penutup mata mereka.

"Sekarang, para gadis, silahkan tunjukkan pilihan kalian" ujar MC.

Semua gadis membuka kertas yang mereka pegang. Kemudian MC membacakan satu persatu.

"Nona Kim Joonmyeon, memilih Tuan Min Yoongi. Nona Lee Jihoon memilih tuan Choi Seungcheol, Nona Jung Hoseok memilih Tuan Kim Namjoon, dan Nona Park Jimin, memilih Tuan Wu yang berasal dari China. Sekarang silahkan buka ear phone kalian para pemuda tampan" seru sang MC.

Semua peserta laki-laki mulai membuka earphone mereka. Kemudian menunjukkan pilihan mereka.

"Tuan Choi Seungchol memilih Nona Kim Joonmyeon, Tuan Min Yoongi memilih Nona Park Jimin, Tuan Wu Yifan memilih Nona Lee Jihoon, dan… Wah wah… Tuan Kim Namjoon tentu saja memilih Nona Jung Hoseok! Selamat untuk pasangan ini karena telah berhasil!" seru MC itu.

Tirai antara peserta laki-laki dan perempuan pun diturunkan. Namjoon dan Hoseok saling menatap. Mereka saling melempar senyuman manis. Hoseok, langsung terpesona dengan kedua lesung pipi yang menghias wajah Namjoon. Dan dengan terpilihnya mereka, mereka akan menjalani kencan selama 10 hari yang tentu saja akan diliput pihak stasiun penyelenggara, Sebenarnya Hoseok dan Namjoon juga akan diberi misi saat kencan mereka yang ke-5 nanti.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review FF yang sebelumnya :) 사랑해요


	2. Chapter 2

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **First Day of Date**

Hoseok hari ini memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna tosca dan jeans kakinya dibalut converse berwarna hijau tua. Cocok dengan pakaian yang Namjoon kenakan. Hoseok dan Namjoon bertemu di sebuah café bernuansa romantis. Tentu saja diikuti seorang cameramen tersembunyi.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Aku, caramel macchiato saja. Kau mau apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku kopi hitam vietnam?" ujar Hoseok.

"Baik, satu caramel macchiato dan satu kopi hitam Vietnam. Tunggu sebentar" ujar pelayan.

"Kenapa kemarin memilihku?" tanya Namjoon.

"Lesung pipimu. Imut sekali" ujar Hoseok.

"Oh, dan kau SWAG aku suka laki-laki sepertimu, kkk" lanjut Hoseok.

"SWAG? Hahaha" tawa Namjoon.

"Oh iya, kenapa memilihku juga?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau, lucu. Senyummu juga. Aku suka" jawab Namjoon.

"Ah… jadi begitu. Terimakasih. Hehe" ujar Hoseok.

"Tentu. Bagaimana kalau kita saling memberi nama khusus?" tawar Namjoon.

"Nama… khusus? Seperti?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa ya? Princess?" ujar Namjoon.

"Kkk~ itu menggelikan kau tahu?" tawa Hoseok.

"Ya, lalu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Bisa aku memanggilmu, Dimple?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dimple? Aku suka itu. Aku, boleh aku memanggilmu Hwimang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu" jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Ini pesanannya, satu caramel macchiato dan satu kopi hitam Vietnam. Ah ya, ini ada cheesecake gratis. Café kami sedang ada promo pasangan" ujar pelayan.

"Hah?" kaget Hoseok.

"Kalian pasangan kan?" tanya pelayan.

"kami bu-" ujar Hoseok namun dipotong Namjoon.

"Ya, dan terimakasih" potong Namjoon.

Hoseok melemparkan tatapan tanya yang dibalas dengan cengiran Namjoon yang menampakkan lesung pipi kesukaan Hoseok. Hoseok terpana dan, akhirnya disadarkan oleh Namjoon.

"Hwimang?" sapa Namjoon.

"Ah, ya, ya, ada apa?" tanya Hoseok gugup.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ti-tidak kok. Hanya…" ujar Hoseok.

"Terpesona?" canda Namjoon.

"Ti-tidak. Sungguh" ujar Hoseok.

"Aku hanya bercanda" ujar Namjoon.

"iya, aku tahu. Ayo diminum" ajak Hoseok.

"Tentu. Hari kelima nanti, kita harus ikut siaran di acara live loh" ujar Namjoon.

"Huh? Aku tidak tahu. Haruskah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tentu saja. Mau kujemput?" tawar Namjoon.

"Wah kebetulan kookie sedang tidak ada. Boleh. Nanti alamatnya kukirim lewat katalk ya" ujar Hoseok.

"Baiklah. Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Namjoon.

"Kemana?" tanya Hoseok.

"Taman depan disana. Mau?" ujar Namjoon.

"Baiklah. Ayo. Aku bayar dulu ya" ujar Hoseok kemudian beranjak, namun ditahan Namjoon.

"Tidak usah. Aku saja. Aku laki-laki, ingat?" ujar Namjoon.

"Yaya, aku tahu " jawab Hoseok.

Setelah Namjoon kembali, Hoseok dan Namjoon langsung berjalan menuju taman dan duduk di salah satu bangku. Dan kencan pertama mereka diakhiri dengan obrolan ringan di sore hari.


	3. Chapter 3

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Second Day of Date**

Hoseok dan Namjoon memulai kencan kedua mereka di sebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Hoseok bilang, ia suka anak-anak, jadi ia mengajak Namjoon ke taman itu. Hoseok memulai interaksi dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat gelap berkepang dua. Manis, kesan pertama yang diperoleh Hoseok.

"Halo" sapa Hoseok.

"Halo Unni" balas gadis kecil itu.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Choi Gahee. Unni?" tanya Gahee.

"Hoseok. Jung Hoseok. Salam kenal adik kecil" ujar Hoseok ramah.

"Salam kenal juga Unni. Dibelakang Unni itu, kekasih Unni ya?" ujar Gahee.

"Ya, aku kekasihnya, kenapa?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa" jawab gadis itu.

"Dimple?!" seru Hoseok.

"Apa Hwimang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kau ini, tidak boleh berkata seperti itu di depan anak kecil" bisik Hoseok.

"Wae?" tanya

"Dia masih kecil" ujar Hoseok.

"Sebentar, Unni Oppa, apa tadi panggilan kalian, Dimple dan Hwimang? Lucu sekali dan menggelikan" ejek Gahee.

"Apa kau anak kecil?!" seru Namjoon.

"Dimple?!" balas Hoseok.

"Yah, aku mengalah" ujar Namjoon.

"Gahee-ah, dimana ibumu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Eomma? Dimana ya tadi?" ujar Gahee kebingungan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lupa dasar anak kecil" ejek Namjoon.

"Dimple, sekali lagi kau mengejeknya, kau sebaiknya pulang" ancam Hoseok.

"Iya iya" jawab Namjoon kesal.

"Unni, ibuku tidak ada, bagaimana ini?" cemas Gahee.

"Baiklah, ayo coba kita cari" ujar Hoseok.

"Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon.

"Aku ikut" jawab Namjoon.

Hoseok dan Namjoon menemani dan membantu Gahee untuk mencari ibunya yang hilang. Sebenarnya, bukan ibunya yang hilang, tapi Gahee yang hilang. Dari jauh, terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil nama Gahee. Gahee langsung berlari kea rah wanita itu yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Gahee-ah" ujar ibu Gahee.

"Eomma" rengek Gahee.

"Jangan hilang lagi ya?" ujar ibu Gahee.

"Iya" jawab Gahee.

"Terimakasih ya anak muda telah membantu Gahee. Semoga kalian cepat mendapat momongan juga" ujar ibu Gahee.

"Tapi kami ti-" ujar Hoseok dipotong Namjoon.

"Semoga saja. Terimakasih bi. Tolong jaga Gahee ya, dia bisa hilang lagi. Kami pergi dulu" pamit Namjoon.

Hoseok dan Namjoo melanjutkan kencan mereka hingga hari mulai gelap. Namjoon mengantarkan Hoseok pulang. Sebenarnya, Hoseok mengajak Namjoon untuk mampir terlebih dahulu, namun ditolak karena Namjoon sedang ada urusan dengan pekerjannya.


	4. Chapter 4

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Third Day of Date**

Hoseok dan Namjoon tidak melakukan kencan dimanapun hari ini. Berdiam diri di depan rumah Hoseok dengan suguhan secangkir teh dan sepiring kukis lavender kesukaan Hoseok.

"Well, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mengobrol ringan? Bermain monopoli?" tawar Hoseok.

"Kita bukan anak kecil lagi Hwimang" ujar Namjoon.

"Tapi aku mau main itu Dimple. Ya ya ya?" rengek Hoseok.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Ayo kita main" ujar Namjoon.

"Kuambil dulu ya?" ujar Hoseok yang dibalas dengan anggukan ringan Namjoon.

Sementara Hoseok mengambil mainannya, Namjoon bangun dan berkeliling taman rumah Hoseok. Satu kata untuk taman Hoseok, rapi. Namjoon suka dengan semua tanaman yang ada di taman Hoseok, sangat. Tapi, sepertinya Hoseok bukan gadis yang suka merawat tanaman. Merawat dirinya saja malas-malasan.

Hoseok datang membawa sebuah kota berwarna pink dengan gambar Barbie. Kesukaan kakak Hoseok sebenarnya, Seokjin. Ini juga milik kakak Hoseok.

"Dimple!" seru Hoseok.

"Ya. Wah, kau suka warna pink?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak. Ini bukan punyaku. Ini punya Seokjin Oppa" ujar Hoseok.

"Oppa? Pink?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, Oppa ku suka warna Pink. Kakak sepupu tapi" ujar Hoseok.

"Aku baru tahu ada seorang laki-laki yang suka warna pink" ujar Namjoon.

"Sudah. Ayo main" ajak Hoseok

Kencan ketiga mereka. Bermain monopoli. Sungguh, ini diluar rencana dan angan Namjoon. Mana ada kencan dengan bermain monopoli?


	5. Chapter 5

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Fourth Day of Date**

Hoseok sebenarnya tidak sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya diliput oleh cameramen stasiun TV yang mengadakan acara We Got Love. Dan begitu ia menyadarinya, ia sungguh malu. Ia bersikap terlalu manja ternyata. Hoseok-ah, lebih berhati-hati lagi ya?

Mood Hoseok tidak begitu bagus untuk berkencan hari ini. Ini gara-gara Jungkook dan Jin yang menggodanya terus menerus selama sarapan tadi. Namjoon yang menyadarinya pun mencari cara untuk memperbaiki mood Hoseok.

"Hei Hwimang, mau makan es krim di kedai depan sana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang dalam mood untuk makan es krim" jawab Hoseok.

"Kalau belanja?" tawar Namjoon.

"Tidak, nanti kau bangkrut" tolak Hoseok.

"Mau ke Namsan?" ajak Namjoon.

"Namsan Tower? Aku sudah berkali-kali kesana" jawab Hoseok.

"Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?" tawar Namjoon.

"Kau bisa menyanyi? Kenapa tidak bilang?" tanya Hoseok.

"Sedikit. Suaraku juga tidak terlalu bagus sebenarnya" ujar Namjoon.

 _neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeossna bwa  
byeol su eopsna bwa naneun wo~  
neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeossna bwa  
neomu joha da jakku wo~_

 _naege haruman sigani issdamyeon nan  
keonbeoseuhai mandeun sarameul mannal geoya  
geurigon malhagessji dangsini i sesangeul guhaesseo  
neon jeo yeojadeureul dasi taeeonage han geoya  
F your Chanel F your Alexander Mcqueen  
F your Raf simont ildan iri waseo check it  
10manwonimyeon du kyeollereul sa neon naega wonhaneun geol alji  
huin tie cheong banbaji ppalgan keonbeoseuhai that's it_

 _seuchimyeon inyeon seumyeodeulmyeon sarang  
irago nuga malhaesseossneunde  
neon aye naege muldeureobeoryeossna  
niga joha geuraedo keonbeoseurouneun sinji ma_

 _neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeossna bwa  
byeol su eopsna bwa naneun wo~  
neoui keonbeoseuhaie kkojhyeossna bwa  
neomu joha da jakku wo~_

 _neoui keonbeoseuhai  
I really really want yo  
keonbeoseuhai  
I really really like yo  
keonbeoseuhai  
I really really need yo  
keonbeoseuhai keonbeoseuhai_

 _neoui keonbeoseuhai  
I really really want yo  
keonbeoseuhai  
I really really like yo  
keonbeoseuhai  
I really really need yo  
keonbeoseuhai keonbeoseuhai_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Keren! Tapi, sebentar. T-shirt putih, jeans, dan Converse High merah?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ya" jawab Namjoon.

Hoseok melihat pakaian yang dipakainya hari ini. T-shirt putih, jeans, dan sepatu converse high berwarna merah. Setelah sadar dan paham, wajah Hoseok memerah. Seperti paprika merah. Imutnya…

"Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau tersipu ya?" goda Namjoon.

"Ti-tidak. Siapa yang bilang. Tapi tapi, lagu tadi itu lagu siapa? Aku belum pernah dengar" ujar Hoseok.

"Laguku. My own song" jawab Namjoon.

"Benarkah? Keren! Kau bisa membuat lagu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau melupakan satu hal nona Jung. Itu pekerjaanku" jawab Namjoon.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak melihat pekerjaanmu. Hehe" ujar Hoseok.

"Lalu apa yang kau lihat? Wajah tampanku?" goda Namjoon.

"Ish! Bukan! Kau memperburuk moodku" kesal Hoseok.

Hoseok menghentak hentakkan kakinya seperti seorang gadis remaja kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. Itu membuatnya semakin terlihat imut. Namjoon menghela napas. Kemudian mendekati Hoseok dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf ya Hwimang. Aku hanya bercanda" ujar Namjoon.

"Iya" jawab Hoseok dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Jangan marah ya?" ujar Namjoon.

"Iya" jawab Hoseok masih dengan nada setengah kesal.

"Mau kucium?" tawar sekaligus goda Namjoon.

Hoseok yang menyadari kata-kata Namjoon pun tersipu kembali dengan muka yang lebih merah.

"Ish! Dimple! Kau membuat hariku buruk!" kesal Hoseok dengan wajah merah kemudian beranjak.

"Ya ya ya! Tunggu!" seru Namjoon sambil mengejar Hoseok.

"Jangan marah!" lanjut Namjoon.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi" ujar Hoseok.

"Iya iya. Maaf ya. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya" ujar Namjoon.

"Janji?" ujar Hoseok sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Ya, aku janji" jawab Namjoon sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Hoseok.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Makan? Aku lapar hehe" ujar Hoseok.

"Arra" jawab Namjoon.

Dan kencan hari ini diakhiri dengan makan malam 'romantis' ala Namjoon…


	6. Chapter 6

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Fifth Day of Date**

Kencan hari ke-5. Saatnya misi. Kameramen yang biasanya meliput dan membuntuti Hoseok dan Namjoon menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna pink bertuliskan 'We Got Love'. Namjoon membukanya perlahan.

Misi Pertama : memakan stik coklat bersama, menyisakan sepanjang 1 cm.

"Aish, apa tidak ada misi lain?" kesal Namjoon.

"Ini memalukan" ujar Hoseok.

Hoseok dan Namjoon diberi 3 kesempatan untuk melakukan misi ini. Hoseok dan Namjoon masing-masing akan memakan ujung stik coklat bersama.

"Kau, mau makan coklatnya?" tawar Namjoon.

"Tidak tidak. Ayo cepat lakukan" ujar Hoseok.

Masing-masing mereka menggigit ujung stik coklat. Namjoon perlahan bergerak memakan stik coklat itu. Namjoon dan Hoseok berhasil pada percobaan terakhir pada misi ini.

Misi Kedua : bermain lompat tali berdua

Hoseok dan Namjoon harus bermain lompat tali berdua selama 20 lompatan. Mereka diberi 5 kali kesempatan untuk misi kedua ini.

"Dimple, aku tidak begitu baik dalam melompat" ujar Hoseok.

"Tak apa. Kita pasti bisa" ujar Namjoon menenangkan.

Akhirnya, setelah 3 kali percobaan, Hoseok dan Namjoon berhasil melewati misi kedua.

Misi Ketiga : Piggyback

Pada misi ini, Namjoon yang harus berusaha keras. Namjoon harus menggendong Hoseok dan berlari sejauh 50 meter untuk mengambil balon yang berisi pertanyaan. Kemudian diserahkan ke juri untuk dipecahkan. Hoseok yang akan menjawabnya. Mereka lolos kalau Hoseok bisa menjawab 3 pertanyaan dengan benar

"Dimple, kau tak apa? Apa aku berat?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau ringan. Seperti karung berisi beras" canda Namjoon.

"Ish" kesal Hoseok.

Namjoon berlari sambil menggendong Hoseok, kemudian mengambil satu balon.

"Hoseok-ssi, ini pertanyaannya. Dalam masyarakat modern, beberapa pria merasa tertekan dan depresi dengan imej mereka. Perilaku obsesi ini aslinya berasal dari karakter mitologi Yunani. Pemuda cantik ini jadi Bungan anemone setelah ia mati. Apakah ini? Jawaban nomor 1 adalah narsisme dan kedua adalah Adonis kompleks" ujar juri.

"Mmm… Adonis kompleks?" jawab Hoseok.

"Benar!" seru juri.

Namjoon langsung berlari lagi mengambil balon.

"Ini pertanyaan keduamu Hoseok-ssi. Apa yang terjadi pada tahun 1985? Nomor satu, film 'Back to the future 1 rilis atau nomor 2, film terminator 1 rilis? Silahkan dijawab" ujar juri.

"Ah, aku tahu film Back to the future rilis!" ujar Hoseok mantap.

"Benar sekali" ujar juri.

Sambil berlari, Namjoon menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya pada Hoseok.

"Hwimang, bagaimana kau tahu? Kau kan belum lahir" ujar Namjoon.

"Ayahku sangat suka film itu. Setiap malam minggu pasti menoton film itu. Setiap makan malam pasti juga bercerita tentang film itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak hafal?" jelas Hoseok.

"Ah… jadi begitu" ujar Namjoon.

Setelah mendapatkan balon lainnya, Namjoon segera kembali ke tempat juri.

"Hoseok-ssi, ini pertanyaan ketigamu. Makanan paling popular untuk pasangan yang berkencan adalah Spaghetti Carbonara. Dalam Bahasa Italia, 'Carbonara' berarti adalah pembuat 'ini'. Apa yang dimaksud dengan ini? Pilihan nomor satu, kayu bakar, pilihan jawaban nomor dua adalah arang" ujar juri.

"Aku pernah dengar… apa ya?" gumam Hoseok.

"Ayolah Hoseok" ujar Namjoon.

"Oh iya, jawabannya arang" ujar Hoseok.

"Benar! Silahkan, ini misi berikutnya" ujar juri.

Misi keempat dan terakhir : Karaoke Cetar

Di misi terakhir, Hoseok dan Namjoon harus berkaraoke ria secara individu. Kombinasi nilai yang mereka dapatkan harus sejumlah 150 atau lebih.

"Lagu apa yang ingin anda nyanyikan Hoseok-ssi?" tanya juri.

"Mmm… Ailee, I will show you" ujar Hoseok.

 _Naega sajun oseul geolchigo_ _  
Naega sajun hyangsul ppurigo  
Jigeumjjeum neon geunyeol manna  
Tto utgo itgetji_

Geureoke johatdeon geoni  
Nal beorigo tteonal mankeum  
Eolmana deo eotteoke deo  
Jal haeya han geoni

Neoreul amuri jiullaedo  
Hamkkehan nari eolmainde  
Jinan sigani eogulhaeseo  
Jakku nunmuri heureujiman

Boyeojulge wanjeonhi dallajin na  
Boyeojulge hwolssin deo yeppeojin na  
Babocheoreom sarang ttaemune  
Tteonan neo ttaemune ulji anheullae

Deo meotjin namjal manna  
Kkok boyeojulge neoboda haengbokhan na  
Neo eobsido seulpeuji anha muneojijianha  
Boy you gotta be aware

Santteutage meoril bakkugo  
Jeongseong deullyeo hwajangdo hago  
Haihire jjarbeun chima modu nal dorabwa

Uyeonhi rado neol mannamyeon  
Nuni busige useojumyeo  
Nollan ni moseup dwiro han chae  
Ttogak ttogak georeogaryeo hae

Boyeojulge wanjeonhi dallajin na  
Boyeojulge hwolssin deo yeppeojin na  
Babocheoreom sarang ttaemune  
Tteonan neo ttaemune ulji anheullae

Deo meotjin namjal manna  
Kkok boyeojulge neoboda haengbokhan na  
Neo eobsido seulpeuji anha muneojiji anha  
Boy you gotta be aware

Niga jwotdeon banjil beorigo  
Niga sseotdeon pyeonjil jiugo  
Miryeon eobsi huhoe eobsi  
Ijeo jul geoya neoreul ijeullae neoreul jiullae

Boyeojulge wanjeonhi dallajin na  
Boyeojulge hwolssin deo yeppeojin na  
Babocheoreom sarang ttaemune  
Tteonan neo ttaemune ulji anheullae

Deo meotjin namjal manna  
Kkok boyeojulge neoboda haengbokhan na  
Neo eobsido seulpeuji anha muneojiji anha  
Boy you gotta be aware

"Dan Hoseok-ssi mendapat skor, 86! Namjoon-ssi, anda harus mendapat skor minimal 64 untuk lolos. Silahkan, lagu apa yang ingin anda nyanyikan?" ujar juri.

"Lee Hyun. You are the best of my life" jawab Namjoon.

 _sarangeul mitji anhatji  
oneuri ogi jeonen  
geuraeseo ganeunghaennabwa  
neol tteonal su isseonnabwa_

miryeonhagineun tto choegora  
apeunjido mollasseo  
gaseumi teong bin geot gata  
nunmuri jakku heureuda  
niga bogo sipeo jugeul geot gata  
ijeya arasseo

neon naekkeojunge choego  
nae sarmui modeun geot junge choego  
nuni meoreosseonnabwa michyeonnabwa  
wae neoreul mot arabwa

na ttawiga mworago  
gamhi neoreul tteona sal su itdago  
naegen neomu gwabunhan saramiran geol  
ijeya arasseo

neon naekkeojunge choego

jallan geot hana eomneunde  
museun jasingameuro  
geureoke neol daehangeonji  
neol chabeoril su inneunji

jasanghagineun tto choegora  
hwa hanbeon naeji anko  
ojik naman saranghaejun  
jagiboda deo akkyeojun  
naegen neomu gwabunhan  
geu sarami ijeya geuriwo

neon naekkeojunge choego  
nae sarmui modeun geot junge choego  
nuni meoreosseonnabwa michyeonnabwa  
wae neoreul mot arabwa

na ttawiga mworago  
gamhi neoreul tteona sal su itdago  
naegen neomu gwabunhan saramiran geol  
ijeya arasseo

naegen jagyeokttawin eobtjiman  
ni gyeote doragagetdaneun mareun  
ppeonppeonhajiman  
han beon silsuhan mankeum  
deo jal hal sudo isseo  
ireon nal mitgo dasi badajugenni

neon naekkeojunge choego  
nae sarmui modeun geot junge choego  
nuni meoreosseonnabwa michyeonnabwa  
wae neoreul mot arabwa

na ttawiga mworago  
gamhi neoreul tteona sal su itdago  
naegen neomu gwabunhan saramiran geol  
ijeya arasseo

neon naekkeojunge choego

Nyanyian Namjoon diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan Hoseok. Dan skor yang didapatkan Namjoon adalah 86. Skor mereka sama. Otomatis Hoseok dan Namjoon lolos dan berhasil menyelesaikan semua misi yang diberikan.

"Nah, Namjoon-ssi, Hoseok-ssi, silahkan menikmati makan malam romantis kalian. Selamat karena telah menyelesaikan semua misi" ujar juri.

"Nde, terimakasih kembali" ujar Hoseok sopan.

"Yeay! Kita makan" ujar Namjoon.

"Ayo" ujar Hoseok.

Kencan kelima mereka yang melelahkan, dibalas dengan sebuah makan malam romantis yang selama ini Hoseok impikan. Dan sesungguhnya membuat Namjoon jengah.

Ini chapter dan kencan paling lama buat Hoseok-ssi sama Namjoon-ssi ya...

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan di atas Hwimang ambil dari runningman episode 240

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Review anda semangat saya.

Pai pai


	7. Chapter 7

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

Sixth Day of Date

"Dimple, kenapa melamun?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak. Terpesona padamu mungkin?" goda Namjoon.

"Ya! Aish… aku serius" kesal Hoseok

"Aku juga serius" ujar Namjoon.

"Ish" kesal Hoseok.

"Mau tahu lebih tentangku tidak?" tanya Namjoon.

"Huh? Tahu lebih tentangmu? Maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Maksudku ka-" ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak tidak. Aku belum siap Dimple. Kau terburu-buru sekali. Aku aku memang serius tapi tapi aku belum siap" potong Hoseok.

"Hah? Apanya yang tidak siap?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Kau mau membawaku ke orang tuamu kan?" tanya Hoseok.

"Oang tuaku? Bwahahahahaha dasar terlalu percaya diri. Bukan. Maksudku kau itu mau ku ajak ke sekolahku dulu. Mau tidak?" ejek Namjoon.

"Ja-jadi begitu ya? Maaf ya kkk~ aku mau kok kesekolahmu. Tapi, nanti pasti ramai. Aku tidak jadi ikut" ujar Hoseok.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini kan hari libur untuk siswa tingkat dua dan satu" ujar Namjoon.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ujian negara. Bukannya adikmu juga sedang libur juga?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya begitulah. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa Jungkook libur" jawab Hoseok.

"Jungkook sekolah di XXX school kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya. Lalu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Itu sekolahku juga" jawab Namjoon.

"Benarkah? Kau ambil jurusan apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Rap dan membuat lagu" jawab Namjoon.

"Pantas. Jungkook ambil dance, rap dan vocal" ujar Hoseok.

"Dia maknae kan di rumahmu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, dan… bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Jangan-jangan kau sudah menguntitku ya?" selidik Hoseok.

"Aku sudah pernah berbincang-bincang dengan Jungkook. Tidak ada untungnya menguntitmu Hwimang. Kalau perlu aku tinggal tanya saja. Tapi, adikmu itu multitalent ya sepertinya"

"Memang. Dia yang terbaik. Golden Maknae. Julukannya saat ada pertemuan keluarga. Dia anggota paling muda di keluarga besarku. Oh ya, dan dia paling tidak sopan" jelas Hoseok.

"Hahaha, dia masih remaja Hwimang. Mau berangkat sekarang?" tanya Namjoon.

"Boleh" jawab Hoseok.

Namjoon dan Hoseok berangkat ke sekolah Namjoon dulu. Sekolah yang identik dengan jas berwarna kuning dan aksen hitamnya. Sekolah yang cukup terkenal dan berprestasi dan telah mencetak artis artis dan penayanyi terkenal.

"Jadi dimana kelasmu dulu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Disini. Ini kelasku" jawab Namjoon.

"Benarkah? Ini juga kelas Jungkook. Jangan-jangan kau ini sebenarnya jodoh dengan Jungkook ya" ujar Hoseok.

"Tidak tentu saja. Aku jodoh dengan kakaknya" ujar Namjoon.

"Kakaknya? Seokjin Oppa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau, bodoh" ujar Namjoon.

"Tapi aku tidak mau" ujar Hoseok.

"Tidak mau? Kenapa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Soalnya… Kamu sukanya drama India aku sukanya drama Turki. Maaf, kita tidak bisa bersama" canda Hoseok.

"Aih… bisa saja. Tau tidak, julukanku dulu adalah sexy brain" ujar Namjoon.

"Sexy… brain?" heran Hoseok.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa" ujar Namjoon.

"Mungkin, otakmu memakai bikini?" ujar Hoseok polos.

"Bikini? Bwahaha tidak tidak bukan itu sepertinya. Kalau kau? Dulu sekolah dimana? Apa julukanmu semasa sekolah?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku sekolah di akademi dance dan rap di Gwangju. Julukanku, Dance Goddess. Julukan yang membanggakan~" ujar Hoseok.

"Kenapa tidak ikut audisi ikut girlband? Kau cukup berbakat sepertinya" ujar Namjoon.

"Tidak. Ayah dan Ibuku tidak ingin melihatku memakai rok mini dan higheels. Aku juga tidak suka. Sebenarnya, aku pernah menjadi rapper underground, tapi aku pernah diseret Ibuku karena ikut itu. Terlalu liar katanya. Maksudnya, kata-kata yang biasa dipakai terlalu liar. Ibuku tidak ingin aku berkata kasar. Yah, kecuali saat terpaksa" jelas Hoseok.

"Lalu kenapa sekolah disitu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Karena aku ingin. Bakatku itu, tapi aku malah masuk universitas jurusan dokter gigi. Aku sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa bisa masuk universitasku sekarang" ujar Hoseok.

"Hidupmu, mudah sekali sepertinya" tanggap Namjoon.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, ada saat-saat sulit juga. Saat krisis ekonomi dulu, aku sekeluarga pernah tidak makan selama 2 hari. Saat itu Kookie masih kecil. Sangat. Ibuku selalu menangis semalaman karena memikirkan Kookie yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Tapi, saat hidup kami di ujung tanduk, Ayah membawa kabar bahagia dan krisis ekonomi juga sudah selesai. Sejak saat itu, hidup kami perlahan membaik dan Ayah semakin sukses" jelas Hoseok.

"Hmm… jadi begitu. Sepertinya kita sudah cukup lama disini. Kau tidak ingin jalan-jalan ke tempat lain?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku tidak punya ide" jawab Hoseok.

"Aku juga" ujar Namjoon.

"Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku saja? Mau bermain dengan Kookie?" tawar Hoseok.

"Rumahmu? Kookie senang bermain ya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, hampir setiap hari. Yah, kuakui dia yang paling jenius, tapi dia kan juga harus belajar untuk ujian kenaikan kelas" ujar Hoseok.

"Tapi, murid-murid sekolah sekarang lebih berat. Berangkat jam 8 pulang jam 5 sore. Benar-benar" ujar Namjoon.

"Yah memang berat. Tapi untungnya Kookie tidak ikut les tambahan. Jadi bisa langsung istirahat" ujar Hoseok.

"Beruntungnya Kookie" ujar Namjoon.

"Memang. Tapi, setidaknya dia harus belajar" ujar Hoseok.

"Tapi, kalau tidak mau, mau bagaimana lagi?" tanya Namjoon.

"Yah, terserahlah. Ini hidup Kookie. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa Kookie" ujar Hoseok.

"Kau kakak yang baik" puji Namjoon.

"Terimakasih. Kau tidak punya saudara kandung?" tanya Hoseok.

"Tidak. Ayah dan ibu pernah bertanya padaku, apa aku ingin seorang adik atau tidak, dan tentu saja tidak. Menyusahakan menurutku" ujar Namjoon.

"Wah wah… kejam sekali. Kau, tidak suka anak kecil?" tanya Hoseok.

"Bukannya tidak suka, hanya tidak bisa merasa nyaman kalau bersama anak kecil. Aku tidak terbiasa bersama anak kecil. Aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan teman sebayaku dulu. jadi, aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi anak-anak. Dan tidak familiar dengan anak kecil" jelas Namjoon.

"Bagaimana dengan anakmu nanti?" tanya Hoseok.

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, kau ikut mengurusnya tidak?" tanya Hoseok.

"Mungkin. Kau suka anak kecil kan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya, kenapa?" ujar Hoseok.

"Kau bisa mengurus anak kita nanti" ujar Namjoon.

"Anak… kita?! What?!" ujar Hoseok terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?" tanya Namjoon.

"Kau ini. Kita kan baru saja kenal. Tidak mungkin kan dalam waktu dekat menikah" ujar Hoseok.

"Siapa bilang dalam waktu dekat?" ujar Namjoon.

"Aish… kau ini. Jangan bercanda. Lagipula aku juga tidak mau menikah denganmu" elak Hoseok.

"Ei… jangan mengelak. Sudahlah. Ayo pulang saja" ujar Namjoon.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang" ujar Hoseok.

Kencan hari ke-6. Mengenal lebih jauh Namjoon semasa high school.

Terimakasih ya yang sudah mau mereview :) Hwimang itu artinya harapan. Nanti akan dijelaskan kenapa Namjoon memanggil Hoseok dengan sebutan Hwimang.


	8. Chapter 8

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Seventh Day of Date**

Khusus untuk kencan Hoseok dan Namjoon kali ini, mereka yang akan meliput mereka sendiri. Hoseok diberi sebuah kamera dan sebuah tongkat untuk memegang kamera.

"Halo! Ini Jung Hoseok!" sapa Hoseok pada kamera.

"Ini Namjoon" sapa Namjoon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Jadi kita mau kemana hari ini Namjoon-ssi?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ya ya, kenapa tiba-tiba memakai panggilan formal?" tanya Namjoon sambil tertawa.

"Karena…" ujar Hoseok.

"Karena?" tanya Namjoon.

"Karena aku ingin ㅋㅋㅋ" jawab Hoseok.

"Oh. Mau kemana kita hari ini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Hari ini kita mau ke pantai! Yuhu!" sorak Namjoon.

"Wawawa… pantai! Langsung saja ayo berangkat!" seru Hoseok.

Dan mobil Namjoon pun melaju dengan santai. Menuju pantai di ujung kota. Hoseok sepertinya sangat senang.

"Lalala~ Aku mau ke pantai yeay!" senandung Hoseok.

"Waw, sepertinya Hoseok-ssi sangat senang ya" ujar Namjoon.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah lama tidak ke pantai. Nanti, kita makan di restoran pinggir pantai ya Dim, opps, Namjoon" ajak Hoseok.

"ㅋㅋㅋ keceplosan. Iya iya. Memang mau makan apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tidak tahu. Pokoknya kita makan" jawab Hoseok.

"Baiklah" ujar Namjoon.

Keheningan mulai terasa di mobil Namjoon. Namjoon heran, kemana Hoseok yang cerewet. Ternyata, Hoseok sudah tertidur. Namjoon tersenyum kemudian satu tangannya mengambil kamera yang dipegang Hoseok kemudia ia taruh di dashboard mobilnya.

"Halo! Keheningan mulai terjadi di mobilku. Ya, karena Hoseok sudah tidur. Ternyata perjalanannya lumayan lama. Wajah Hoseok sangat imut ketika tidur ㅋㅋㅋ. Nah, karena aku harus fokus menyetir, kumatikan dulu ya kameranya" ujar Namjoon.

Namjoon mematikan kameranya kemudia kembali fokus ke acara menyetirnya. Sesekali memandang ke arah Hoseok yang sedang tertidur. Beberapa jam kemudian, Hoseok dan Namjoon telah sampai di pantai. Hoseok yang merasa mobil Namjoon sudah tak bergerak, akhirnya bangun.

"Kita sudah sampai?" tanya Hoseok setengah sadar.

"Ya, ayo turun. Oh iya, kameranya kumatikan tadi. Hidupkan saja lagi" ujar Namjoon.

"OK" jawab Hoseok.

Hoseok kembali memasang kamera ke tongkatnya dan menghidupkannya.

"Halo halo halo! Hoseok sudah bangun sekarang ㅋㅋㅋ. Aku dan Namjoon sudah sampai di pantai. Lihat, bagus bukan? Namjoon-ssi, ayo jalan-jalan!" seru Hoseok.

"Ayo" jawab Namjoon.

Selama acara jalan-jalan di pantai mereka, Hoseok mengoceh terus menerus dan ditanggapi santai oleh Namjoon. Sebenarnya, Namjoon bukan orang yang suka diajak berbicara banyak, tetapi kali ini, ia mencoba untuk menjadi seseorang yang asik.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu berkeliling hingga matahari hampir terbenam, Namjoon dan Hoseok makan di restoran yang langsung menghadap ke matahari terbenam. Indah. Itu yang ada dipikiran Hoseok. Hoseok berkali-kali tersenyum dan berseru kagum. Kemudian mengarahkan kameranya ke arah matahari.

"Lihat lihat! Bagus matahari terbenamnya indah bukan? Namjoon, mari berfoto dulu" ujar Hoseok.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak suka berfoto. Kau saja" tolak Namjoon.

"Yah, ayolah. Satu saja" rengek Hoseok.

"Ok Ok. Sini aku yang pegang kameranya" ujar Namjoon.

Namjoon memegang kameranya dan Hoseok berpose disampingnya. Namjoon tesenyum memperlihatkan lesung pipinya dan Hoseok juga tersenyum sangat lebar hingga matanya tak terlihat. Kentara sekali kalau mereka bahagia.

"Cha, ini" ujar Namjoon.

"Keren" kagum Hoseok.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang ayo pulang" ajak Namjoon.

"Ayo. Sekarang, kami akan pulang. Dan tentu saja berpisah dengan semuanya. Pai pai sampai bertemu kembali" ujar Hoseok sambil melambaikan tangannya diikuti Namjoon.

Kencan ketujuh. Pantai yang indah dan Sunset yang menambah kesan romantis.


	9. Chapter 9

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Eight Day of Date**

Hari ini, Namjoon bilang pada Hoseok bahwa ia sibuk dan tidak bisa berkencan dengannya. Jadi, Hoseok hanya berdiam diri di rumah dan menyibukkan diri dengan bermain bersama Kookie.

"Loh, tidak kencan dengan Namjoon Hyuung?" tanya Kookie.

"Tidak. Namjoon sibuk" jawab Hoseok sambil tetap fokus dengan gamenya.

"Tidak kuliah?" tanya Kookie.

"Aku libur 2 bulan ini" jawab Hoseok.

"Noona, kau melupakan sesuatu" ujar Kookie.

"Apa?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ini penting. Sungguh" ujar Kookie.

"Apa sih Kookie?" tanya Hoseok gemas.

"Kau belum mandi" jawab Kookie.

"Oh iya. Biar saja. Lagipula aku tidak keluar rumah" ujar Hoseok.

"Aish. Mandi sana!" kesal Kookie.

"Iya iya" jawab Hoseok.

Hoseok pergi ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan pakaiannya kemudian mandi. Di tengah acara mandinya, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Hoseok berdecak kesal.

"Siapa?" seru Hoseok.

Orang itu tetap mengetuk pintu dan tidak menjawab.

"Aish. Iya, sebentar" seru Hoseok.

Hoseok cepat-cepat membasuh tubuhnya kemudian mengeringkannya, lalu memakai pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Siapa sih yang pagi-pagi sudah datang. Kookie juga dimana" gerutu Hoseok.

Hoseok membuka pintu kamarnya dan berdiri mematung. Itu Namjoon! Membawa sebuah cake ulang tahun. Dan Hoseok baru ingat, hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Hoseok benar-benar speechless. Namjoon menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya.

"Saengil chukka habnida, saengil chukka habnida, saranghaneun Hwimang saengil chukka habnida" senandung Namjoon.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau bilang kau sibuk! Dan astaga, pakaianku!" seru Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya memakai kaos kebesaran yang sebenarnya milik Jin dan hotpants. Hoseok benar-benar tidak tahu akan hal ini.

"Tak apa. Selamat ulang tahun ya Hwimang" ujar Namjoon.

"Err, terimakasih ya Dimple" ujar Hoseok.

"Ekhm" goda Kookie dan Jin yang ada di belakang Namjoon.

"Hoseok sudah besar ya" ujar Jin.

"Oppa?!" seru Hoseok.

"Ah, sekarang kita makan cakenya saja. Ayo Noona, Hyung, kita makan!" seru Kookie.

Hoseok, Namjoon, Kookie, dan Jin berjalan menuju ruang makan. Hoseok diminta untuk meniup lilinnya dan memotong kuenya.

"Nah, potongan pertama untuk siapa Hoseok-ah?" tanya Jin.

"Err, untuk siapa ya? Untuk Kookie saja deh" ujar Hoseok kemudian menyuap kan potongan pertama kuenya untuk Kookie.

"Potongan kedua?" tanya Jin.

"Untuk diriku sendiri" jawab Hoseok.

"Untukku dan Namjoon?" tanya Jin.

"Kalian bisa memotong sendiri kan?" ujar Hoseok.

"Ei, bilang saja kau bingung memilih aku kakakmu yang tampan dan kekasihmu ini. Baiklah Namjoon, kita habiskan saja kuenya" ujar Jin.

"Ja-jangan! Kalian ambil satu-satu saja. Jangan dihabiskan" ujar Hoseok.

"Baiklah" ujar Jin.

Mereka memakan kue ulang tahun Hoseok bersama-sama. Dan kencan hari ini, diganti dengan acara ulang tahun Hoseok.


	10. Chapter 10

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Nineth Day of Date**

Hoseok dan Namjoon diminta untuk datang ke stasiun televisi hari ini dan melakukan wawancara. Jadi, tidak ada kencan hari kesembilan.

"Selamat siang pemirsa, hari ini kita kedatangan tamu special, Jung Hoseok-ssi dan Namjoon-ssi, beri tepuk tangan" ujar MC.

"Nah, apa kabar?" tanya MC.

"Kami baik. Sangat baik" jawab Namjoon.

"Wah, kami? ㅋㅋㅋ sudah menggunakan kata kami ya ternyata" goda MC.

Hoseok tersenyum dan merona. Namjoon, tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tidak terasa ya, Hoseok-ssi dan Namjoon-ssi, ini sudah hari kesembilan kalian untuk berkencan loh, bagaimana perasaan kalian? Nah, bisa dimulai dari Hoseok-ssi" ujar MC.

"Err, yah, senang tentu saja dan hari-hari berlalu sangat cepat ternyata" jawab Hoseok.

"Sangat cepat karena sepertinya kalian berdua besenang-senang ya ㅋㅋㅋ Bagaimana dengan Namjoon-ssi?" tanya MC.

"Se…nang?" jawab Namjoon singkat.

"Wah, Namjoon-ssi sedikit pendiam ya disini. Tapi, dilihat dari semua video kencan kalian, Namjoon-ssi sudah terlihat lebih terbuka ya dengan Hoseok-ssi. Relationship goal. Saling terbuka" tanggap MC.

"Ah… ti-tidak kok" ujar Hoseok malu-malu.

"Oh iya, ku dengar kalian ada nama panggilan khusus ya sebenarnya. Kalau boleh kutahu, apa?" tanya MC.

"Hwimang dan Dimple" jawab Namjoon tegas.

"Namjoon-ssi tidak malu-malu ya mengungkap semuanya ㅋㅋㅋ Hwimang untuk…?" tanya MC.

"Untukku" jawab Hoseok.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa 'Hwimang'?" tanya MC.

"Karena senyum Hoseok penuh dengan harapan. Dan aku suka" jelas Namjoon.

"Romantis ㅋㅋㅋ untuk Dimple? Apa karena lesung pipi milik Namjoon-ssi?" tebak MC.

"Ya, betul. Lesung pipinya, lucu" ujar Hoseok.

"Sudah akrab dengan masing-masing ternyata. Oh, kencan kemarin ulang tahun Hoseok-ssi ya? Selamat ulang tahun ya Hoseok-ssi" ujar MC.

"Ye, terimakasih" jawab Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, yang terakhir, bagaimana kesan dan pesan terhadap masing-masing? Bisa dimulai dari Namjoon-ssi" ujar MC.

"Hoseok, jadilah lebih cerewet ㅋㅋㅋ itu manis untukku" ujar Namjoon.

"Itu saja? Wah… untuk Hoseok-ssi?" ujar MC.

"Namjoon, seringlah tersenyum. Aku suka. Jangan menggodaku terus ya? ㅋㅋㅋ" ujar Hoseok.

"ㅋㅋㅋ baiklah. Terimakasih untuk Namjoon-ssi dan Hoseok-ssi yang sudah merelakan waktu kencan mereka demi acara ini. Sampai bertemu di lain waktu" ujar MC.

Acara wawancara dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok pun berakhir. Namjoon mengantarkan Hoseok pulang dan hari ini berakhir.


	11. Chapter 11

**We Got Love?**

Author: Menusdof

Rating: Teen

Genre: Romance

Cast: BTS member

Warning: Genderswitch untuk kepentingan cerita

 **Tenth Day of Date**

"Noona, aku dan Jin Hyung mau pergi ke sungai Han. Mau ikut?" tawar Kookie.

"Tapi, nanti kencannya?" tanya Hoseok.

"Ikut sajalah" ujar Kookie.

"Heuh, baiklah" ujar Hoseok.

Sampai di sungai Han, Hoseok langsung berlari-lari meninggalkan Jin dan Kookie. Menghirup udara di sekitar sungai Han. Hoseok merasa lega. Serasa lepas dari semua kepenatannya. Namun, tak sengaja matanya menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal beberapa hari ini sedang memeluk seorang gadis.

"Di-dimple?!" serunya kemudian menutup mulutnya lalu lari.

Hoseok berlari tanpa tujuan. Ia bingung. Sungguh. Kenapa ia seperti ini. Ia sakit. Tapi, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Ia, bukan siapa-siapa. Air matanya meluncur bebas. Tapi, ia kesal melihat Namjoon dengan gadis lain. Sebenarnya ia kenapa?

Kookie yang melihatnya berlari mengejarnya sambil berseru memanggilnya.

"Noona!" seru Kookie.

Kookie memegang tangan Hoseok dan menghentikan lari Hoseok.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba lari?" tanya Kookie.

"Aku, tidak tahu Kookie. Aku sakit" ujar Hoseok.

"Sakit? Kenapa?" tanya Kookie.

"A-aku melihat Namjoon dengan se-seorang gadis. A-aku kesal. Dan air mata ini, dia keluar begitu saja" jelas Hoseok.

"Namjoon hyung dengan seorang gadis?" ujar Kookie.

"I-iya" jawab Hoseok.

"Heuh, kalau begitu, kita pulang saja. Aku akan menelepon Jin Hyung dulu" ujar Kookie.

Kookie mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menghubungi Jin. Jin datang membawa mobil yang dipakainya tadi.

"Ayo masuk" ujar Jin.

Hoseok dan Kookie masuk. Kookie sesekali menatap kebelakang, dimana Hoseok sedang menangis tak jelas.

"Kookie, Hoseok kenapa?" tanya Jin.

"Tidak. Dia capek saja. Pusing sepertinya" dusta Kookie.

"Oh, begitu" gumam Jin.

Sampai di rumah, Hoseok langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya kemudian mencoba memejamkan mata. Dia bingung, perasaan apa ini? Apa ini cinta? Tapi, mana mungkin? Ia baru bertemu dengan Namjoon beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan ia sudah jatuh pada pesona Kim Namjoon?

"Aish.. hiks, aku kenapa?" gumamnya sambil tersedu.

"Mana mung-hiks-kin aku jatuh cinta?" lanjutnya.

Akhirnya, karena lelah menangis Hoseok tertidur hingga menjelang malam hari. Ia sudah lupa tentang hari kencan terakhirnya dan pilihan Namjoon. Hingga suara ketukan pintu menginterupsinya dari tidur 'siang' nya.

"Noona?" panggil Kookie.

"Hm?" balas Hoseok.

"Keluarlah sebentar" ujar Kookie.

"Hm" jawab Hoseok.

Hoseok bangkit dari kasurnya kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar membasuh muka dan memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

Ia mendapati Namjoon duduk di depan Jin dan Kookie sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dan sebuket bunga mawar merah. Melihat muka Namjoon, air muka Hoseok langsung berubah.

Namjoon melihat Hoseok. Menatap mata Hoseok intens kemudian tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipi manisnya. Hoseok tidak tersenyum, tau sekedar membalas tatapan hangat mata Namjoon. Hoseok kesal, sungguh.

"Noona?" panggil Kookie.

"Hm" sahut Hoseok.

"Duduk sini" suruh Jin.

Hoseok berjalan ke arah Kookie dan Jin kemudian duduk diantara keduanya. Kemudian menatap Jin dan Kookie bergantian.

"Silahkan Namjoon Hyung" ujar Kookie.

"Ne. Mmm… Hwimang, kita memang baru beberapa minggu ini kenal. Tapi, bagaimana ya? A-" uja Namjoon.

"Siapa gadis tadi pagi?" potong Hoseok.

"Huh? Gadis? Yang mana?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sungai Han. Pukul 10 tepat" jawab Hoseok.

"Huh? Aku tidak keluar rumah dari tadi pagi" ujar Namjoon.

"Lalu, siapa yang tadi pagi?" ujar Hoseok bingung.

"Jangan-jangan dia berambut merah marun?" ujar Namjoon.

"Ya, memang merah ma- ta-tapi rambutmu kan perak? Siapa yang tadi pagi?" heran Hoseok.

"Kembaranku. Namjin" ujar Namjoon.

"Eo? Kau tidak pernah cerita" ujar Hoseok.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu. Dia tinggal jauh. Tapi, tumben ia pulang. Eh, aku kesini bukan bermaksud cerita" ujar Namjoon.

"Ehm, Hwimang ini hari terakhir acara yang kita ikuti, dan seperti yang sudah kau tahu, aku, kau mau jadi kekasihku tidak?" lanjut Namjoon.

"Huh? A-aku bagaimana ya? Ehm, ta-tanya pada Kookie saja" ujar Hoseok.

"Kenapa aku?" ujar Kookie.

"Jadi, aku butuh ijin Jungkook ya? Bagaimana? Kau mengijinkanku tidak?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja. Asal Noona bahagia. Yah, itu jawabanku. Kalau Jin Hyung?" tanya Kookie.

"Loh, aku juga? Aku, bagaimana ya, aku tidak berhak sebenarnya, ini kan hidup Hoseok. Kalau Kookie sudah setuju, aku juga bisa apa" ujar Jin.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh ya jadi pacar Hwimang? I-ini, untukmu" ujar Namjoon sambil menyerahkan bunga yang dibawanya.

"Eh? Te-terimakasih ya" ujar Hoseok gugup.

"Oh iya, kemarikan tanganmu" ujar Namjoon.

"Eh?" kaget Hoseok.

Namjoon menarik tangan kiri Hoseok. Kemudian membuka kotak biru kecil yang dibawanya, lalu menyelipkan sebuah cincin perak sederhana ke jari manis Hoseok. Oertanda Hoseok telah menjadi miliknya. Dan ia menunjukkan jari manis kirinya. Yang membuat Hoseok merona.

"Wah, memang sudah matang ya persiapannya" ujar Jin.

"Iya Hyung. Oh ya, terimakasih semuanya. Karena telah mengijinkanku berpacaran dengan Hoseok. Juga, para kru yang ada di depan, kalian boleh masuk sekarang" ujar Namjoon.

"Ja-jadi ada kru juga?" bisik Hoseok.

"Kau tak sadar?" heran Namjoon.

"Mereka diluar, aku kan jadi tidak tahu" kesal Hoseok.

Semua kru yang meliput pun masuk ke rumah Hoseok. Meminta Hoseok dan Namjoon menunjukkan cincin mereka. Kemudian meminta Namjoon untuk mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata.

"Nah, sebelumnya, kami sangat-sangat bersyukur bisa dipertemukan lewat acara ini. Kami, memang belum apa-apa. Tapi, tolong doakan kami langgeng dan hubungan kami berlanjut ke jenjang yang lebih sakral lagi. Terimakasih kepada semua pihak yang mendukung kami. Sekali lagi terimakasih semuanya" ujar Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ssi?" ujar salah satu kru.

"Ehm, terimakasih untuk semua yang telah dilakukan demi kelancaran acara ini dan kami. Doakan kami bisa terus bersama selamanya. Sekali lagi terimakasih. Kerja bagus semuanya" ujar Hoseok.

Kisah cinta antara Namjoon dan Hoseok masih akan terus berlanjut seiring berjalannya waktu. Begitu juga dengan masalah dan rintangan yang pastinya akan mendera hubungan mereka kelak. Semoga mereka dapat menyelesaikannya…

Finally, We Got Love selesai yeay! terimakasih yang setia mereview meski sedikit :"

rencananya saya mau buat lanjutan kisah cinta si Namseok ini. ada yang setuju? kalau ada, tulis di review ya. gamsahabnida :)


End file.
